


社情第19题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [14]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第19题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第19题  
＊好戏开场了，就没有停下来的道理，这是朱一龙的规矩。

——

他带上口罩往下压了压帽檐，希望能够遮住一些显映在眼底的焦灼，只是脚步却越来越快，透露着主人的急切。

两个人真的太久没见，自己是太忙，而另一位是舒舒服服地给自己放了个小长假，期间还总跟一群发小兄弟窝在一起，唱K，开黑，去夜店…心玩野了，就把他这个哥哥忘的干干净净。

该收拾。

该往死里收拾。

他匆匆忙忙地往酒店赶，本来以为能换一个飞扑过来的拥抱，或是一声贴着耳边喊出的"哥哥"，结果打开门转悠了一圈，才看见某人正躺在自己床上呼呼大睡。

啧，他舔舔后槽牙，小孩被自己养熟后就越来越没心没肺。

他轻手轻脚地走到床边，摘了帽子和口罩，路上因想念和急切而微微发红的脸就露了出来。放下背包，无声地深喘了几口气，回想到刚刚自己不顾一切往这儿赶的样子就想笑。

怎么跟这人谈个恋爱，性子也变急了?

朱一龙细致地把床上缩成一团的人打量了一遍，小半月没见，黑宇又白回来了，还长了点肉，还真是故乡水土养故乡人。他定睛到了那几缕翘毛上，剪短了的头发看上去更柔软，碎碎地散在枕头上，想让人上手揉的更乱点。

不知道为什么，他们家小白，还挺适合乱哄哄的造型的。偶尔走干净路线，就一群人哭着喊着想弄脏他弄乱他。

嗯…对此他不发表意见，反正那群人也只是到想想为止。

冲澡回来后，白宇还是没有醒过来的迹象，只是翻了个身，手脚大张地霸占了床的正中间。被子被踢成了一团，可怜巴巴地在床尾摇摇欲坠。

他皱了皱眉，怎么还踢被子了？

朱一龙一边拿毛巾擦着半湿的头发，一边扯过被子想帮他盖好。只是刚一俯下身，发尖上的水滴就落在了那人白皙的脖颈上。他连忙抬眼去看，正在熟睡的人似乎被突然的凉意惊了一下，缩了缩脖子，又微微地向旁边躲了躲。

嗯？

朱一龙的动作顿了顿，他勾起嘴角，突然就不想帮那人盖被子了。

把盖到一半的被子扔到了一边，他瞧了会儿白宇的神色，本来还没发现什么不对，只是现在越看越觉得…还真是哪哪都不对。

他轻轻地坐在床上，故意伸手把那滴水珠拂去。食指在细腻的皮肤上摩挲了会儿，然后那只手就像黏在了上面，慢慢往下探进衣领，沿着锁骨一遍遍地轻抚。

睡着的那人喉结滚了滚，但还是没有醒来的迹象。

朱一龙挑挑眉，他反正不急。

摸了好一会儿，直到手下的身体开始隐隐地发抖，那只越探越深的手才收了回来。朱一龙扫了眼小孩的神色，面上没什么变化，可自己偏偏就是看出了那人松了一口气的样子。

相较于刚认识时的高冷，这只猫被自己养熟后，也太好逗弄了。

男人的恶劣因子又开始作祟，朱一龙缓缓低头，滚烫的唇舌就贴到了白宇耳边，低声"埋怨"着，"小白，你怎么睡那么熟，亏我还匆匆忙忙跑回来见你。" 

白宇一副睡的很沉却被吵到的样子，嘟囔了一声什么，然后又睡了过去，没了动静。

小坏蛋一个，演的还挺像，心里却不知道怎么暗喜呢。

致力于把自家小孩哄开心的朱老师继续配合着，他的声音越来越温柔，隐隐还带着宠溺的笑意，"睡那么香，一定很累吧。不过累成这样还来找我，你就那么想我?"

我擦嘞！不要脸！可惜睡着的人不能反驳…白宇默默地把这六个字咽了回去…堵的慌。

朱一龙好笑地看着仍然一副熟睡样子的人，很想恶劣地逗逗他，比如，正经地问问演员白宇，睡着的人在什么情况下会脸红？

不过逼急了小孩，自己就讨不到好处了。

不急，不急。

他看着那人摆成了个"大"字的睡姿，没有犹豫地覆身上去，双手撑在两边，把床上的男孩完全地纳入自己身下。他能感受到白宇的身体瞬间僵硬，闭上的眼睛动了动，一副要悠悠转醒的样子。

"小白，如果你现在醒了，我就不会停了。"朱一龙含住白宇的耳垂，轻轻地往那儿呵气，"你就算哭着骂着喊着求我，我也不会停了。"

…什…什么意思？看…看出来了？白宇面上淡定，内心慌得一批。

"唉，可惜你现在睡着了，我就只能耍个小小的流氓，占一点点便宜。"

白宇听到这话冷静了下来，没发现啊，吓死了!他默默在心底取舍了一下，朱老师呢，在对待有某些事情上，总是说一不二的。所以…还是继续装睡吧，说不定装着装着就真睡着了。

所以说，就算男人，如果被哄骗开心了，心也会变大。

至少白宇已经无法理智思考自己为什么要装睡了。

朱一龙松开了那人已经绯红的不像样子的耳朵，从耳根沿着脖颈一路舔吻，微湿的发丝划过白宇裸露的肌肤，惹来那人不易察觉的颤抖。

水汽蒸发，连两个人之间的空气都潮湿起来，洗发水的香气氤氲弥漫，舔舐带来的水渍声使一切都染上了暧昧色彩。

"嗯…唔…"白宇下意识地想咬唇，却碍于装睡事业转为了抿紧，红润饱满的唇瓣被主人抿成一条线，阻挡了外泄的呻吟。

才不是呻吟！是睡糊涂了说梦话！白宇欲盖弥彰地又来了几声乱七八糟的嘟囔，还蹭了蹭枕头，一副睡的特别舒服的样子。

朱一龙好笑地看着乱了阵脚的某人，不过该配合的还是要配合。他含住不受主人控制不断滚动的喉结轻轻啃咬，"怎么还说梦话呢。"

白宇莫名觉得越来越堵。

不是说耍小小的流氓，占一点点便宜吗？

朱一龙的吻慢慢往下，隔着衬衫亲吻着白宇的胸膛。手也开始在熟睡的人身上乱摸，揉捏着那个一把就可以握住，却又柔韧富有力量的腰。

每次全部进入后它都会不受控制地扭动，小孩嘴上说的不是让自己出去，就是让自己慢点，可越扭就进的越深，吸的越紧，配上那人沙哑又带有哭腔的声音，实在是磨人。

如果这时候满脑子黄色废料的朱一龙抬头，就会发现禁闭双眼的某人睫毛不断地颤抖着。白宇被撩拨地有些动情，他习惯性地想要躲开那火热的手掌，却又碍于刚刚某位老师的威胁不敢乱动。

自己一定是脑子抽了才会装睡！

"啊…唔…"细碎的呻吟突然从微启的唇缝间泄露出来，发出声音的主人反应过来后瞬间慌乱起来，白宇连忙侧头咬住了枕头的一角，还故意摆出一副睡的香香甜甜的模样。

朱一龙看着这样的他，没忍住"噗"地笑出声，他微微撑起身子，伸手去拽枕头，"这是做什么梦了？"

白宇没敢咬的太紧，枕头角被轻而易举地被拽了出去，因不敢吞咽而过多的口水沾湿了布料，扯出时还带出了几根淫糜的银丝。

朱一龙的眼神瞬间幽深起来，他压抑住想把手伸入那湿热口腔的冲动，沉沉地笑着说，"小白，梦见什么了？你这又是叫又是咬的…"

男人的声音低沉的厉害，说话间吐出的呼吸全部喷洒在了他的脸上，话语也说的暧昧不清，白宇感觉自己快演不下去了。

他装作翻身睡觉的样子，躲开了那人直直的呼吸，只是下半身被紧紧地压制住了，最后只能脑袋往旁边侧了侧。

他这时候如果还没意识到另一位老师早看穿了自己的小伎俩，只是在装不知道故意逗他，他就是猪了:-)

玩就玩，你能做到最后我就敢装到最后，劳资好歹是个正儿八经的演员，就算露陷了也得演到最后一秒，打死不能丢我们中戏的脸。

白宇努力给自己做思想建设的时候，朱一龙已经快把他上半身的衣服光了。衬衫扣子全部被解开，露出里面贴身的背心，细窄的腰线一览无余。

小孩果然是长肉先胖脸，看着小脸圆乎乎的，身材还是像个纸片人。

朱一龙缓缓地把他的背心往上掀，滚烫的唇舌也随即附了上去。每掀上去一寸唇舌也上移一寸，在平坦的小腹和光滑的胸膛间不断游移。

"啊…嗯…"白宇彻底放弃了压抑自己的声音，就全当做他在做春梦算了，他还贱兮兮地砸吧砸吧嘴，装作说梦话的样子，含糊不清地喊了声"美人～"

朱一龙的动作顿了顿，他晦暗不明地看了白宇一眼，然后就叼住眼前的红樱不断吮吸。身下的人被刺激地不断抬起身子往他嘴里送，不一会儿那儿就红肿起来。过于敏感的地方受不住这么久的刺激，等到舌苔重重地扫过肿胀的顶端，白宇闭着眼急喘一声，发出绵软的哼哼声。

以往这个时候，小孩早已软成一滩水，手会紧紧地环住自己的脖子，两只长腿也会夹住自己的腰，又可爱又别扭地催促自己。

今天倒是一副忍到底的样子。

朱一龙把坚硬的某处在身下那人的腿上暧昧地擦过，惹来小孩一声带有鼻音的嘤咛。那声音太软，太黏，太乖顺，让他有点迷乱，忍不住又重重地挺腰，火热蹭过白宇柔软的大腿根。

"嗯哈…唔！"

一只手捏过白宇的下巴把嘴堵了上去，另一只手胡乱地摸上了白宇的皮带，金属碰撞的声音让两个人都更加动情。

白宇感觉自己嘴上被咬了一口，力气还不小，痛的他张开嘴巴想倒吸口凉气，入侵的唇舌便趁机长驱直入，勾住自己的舌头不断地搅拌吮吸。

皮带被扔到地上的声音在两个人的喘息中格外清晰，微凉的手掌探进裤子握住了同样难耐的灼热，五根手指环住，食指在湿腻的顶端不断摩挲，却又不再有其余的动作。

快…快动一动啊…

白宇感觉自己快要窒息了，他按捺住想抬腰去蹭的渴望，紧紧攥住床单，把想要疯狂回应的欲望压了下去。

"小白…"朱一龙稍微离远了被吻肿的唇瓣，拇指按住嫣红柔软的唇狠狠擦过，眼看着它越来越红，像盛放的玫瑰，又像红透的果子，又香又甜，怎么尝都不够。

白宇的心颤了颤，另一位老师的声音里满满的情欲气息，真是太犯规了。

"说说看，梦里的我是怎么做的？"朱一龙压低了声音，诱哄他的男孩跟他一起坠入情欲，"比如，我是怎么…把你弄哭的?"

"……"我睡着了，我没醒，你信吗？

白宇闭着眼，感觉自己的脸上一阵阵发烫，猛然想起前几天晚上做的乱七八糟的梦，莫名的有点心虚…其实真的被另一位老师歪打正着了。

年轻人年轻气盛，可以理解。只不过春梦的对象从软趴趴的女人变成了硬邦邦的男人罢了…话说，他没埋怨某个不经自己同意就擅自闯进他梦里的人，已经是仁至义尽了好吗？

白宇蹭蹭枕头，发出熟睡状态时均匀的呼吸。可惜他的表演还没有持续一秒，就被下身突然加速的撸动刺激得呻吟出声，"哈…慢…啊…"

"睡着了也可以说梦话的，你看，你这不是说的很好听吗？"

白宇闭着眼大口喘着气，男人都是下半身动物，他被伺候舒服了，自然愿意配合另一位老师的表演欲了，"哥哥，太…太大了…"

朱一龙撸动白宇的手猛然失了力度，他微眯起眼，看着那人因突然加重的刺激皱起了眉，"痛…哥…哥哥…顶那里…求你了…"

朱一龙听着小孩的"梦话"，缓缓抽离了身体。他舔舔嘴角，开始解自己的裤子。

金属拉链一拉到低的声音格外色情，白宇抖了抖，继续闭着眼不怕死地挑逗着，"啊嗯…不…阳台上不行…呜…"

朱一龙听见"阳台"两个字挑了挑眉，他掰开白宇的腿，把牛仔裤和紧身内裤一起扯了下来，细长白皙的腿就暴露在眼前。

握住脚踝把腿曲起往上压，在柔软的大腿内侧落下一个个吻，那人没了声音，只剩下急促的喘息。朱一龙的手经由白宇的胸膛往上游移，摸到了不断吐出潮湿气息的嘴唇，两指就插入唇缝间，径自伸了进去。

火热湿漉的口腔被他的手指搅得乱七八糟，分泌的口水无法吞咽，在搅拌中不断溢出嘴角。

"继续说。"几乎有些冷酷的声音响起，里面透着满满的威慑和不容反抗的压迫感，白宇感觉自己硬的更厉害了。

继续就继续，不就是当着你的面意淫你吗…反正…我…我说的是梦话，"唔…烫…不…不…要坏了呜…"

手指就着唾液挤进已经泥泞不堪的小穴，两条长腿骤然夹紧他的身体，没过多久似乎意识到了什么又缓缓松开。

看来，白演员对装睡这件事真的很努力了。

朱一龙沉沉地笑了，他吻住身下那人的嘴，在红润的唇瓣上不断辗转研磨。手下抽插的动作并没有停，那儿也变的越来越黏腻。

那些细碎的、冲出喉咙的呻吟都被堵在了两个人的唇舌相依间。

刚一沉腰抵住那儿，白宇就往后缩了缩，被他一把握住腰带了回来，"小白，我想跟你一起做梦。"

你做梦！

"啊…操…"

完全的挺入让白宇痛的骂人，他不断地深呼吸，希望能放松下来，让自己也好受些。那里绞的太紧，朱一龙埋在里面也不太好受，轻轻挺腰搅动着，又被潮湿火热的甬道狠狠吸附住。

"小白，睁眼，看着我。"

白宇咬紧牙偏不，就是他明知自己脸上铺满了情色，但还是努力摆出了一副熟睡的样子。

朱一龙沉吟片刻，挺身狠狠地一顶，惹得身下那人"唔"地一声拽紧了床单，"小白，睡着了也能睁眼的…乖，看着我"

白宇勉强接受了这个台阶，他睁开一双早已潮湿的眼，眼角发红地瞪着另一位老师。

说是瞪，不如说是眉目含情。

朱一龙在那漂亮的眼睛上落下一吻，随即就是身下不断的抽插，"你这样看着我，我会停不下来的。"

王八蛋，你是怎么样都停不下。

白宇粗喘着气，"啊嗯…梦里……"

"嗯？"

"梦里的你…嗯…比…比真人…厉害多了。"

朱一龙眯起眼，不在意的笑笑，那里在白宇的体内打了个转，那人身体骤然绷紧。他按按白宇小腹的凸起，轻飘飘地问了句，"是吗？"

白怂怂下意识想摇头，他…他瞎说的。但是那人显然没想给他机会，朱一龙故作关怀的贴在他耳边轻声说，"小白菜，等会儿别哭哑了嗓子。"

最后还是哭哑了。

白菜心浇上一层层的奶油，被隔壁家的兔子不急不慢地吃了个干净。


End file.
